the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bo Se Yung
Bo Se Yung was a human male from the Alliance in the service of Star Command. He appears in Oblivion as a major character. Personal Information He was born on Shakuras in the Jahoo'Labad System in the Second Frontier of the Alliance. His mother was a Star Command officer and was posted to Star Command Academy on Shakuras as Pilot Instructor. He did not enjoy the planet due to the pollution. He owned a very small apartment here. He had initially joined university to study to become a park ranger but after a vacation to the neighbouring Jhoo'Hosarr System he had fallen in love with flying in space. Over the next year he took six more short trips in space and decided to sign up to Star Command. He went through a Preparatory Course, Basic Training and then Star Command Academy on Shakuras. He is a fan of Utopia Planetia Orient. Star Command Academy He majored in Operations, and minored in Piloting and Planetary Studies graduating in 313AE. Star Command Service ' Although he had graduated as a Pilot Officer he had lost his Starfighter rating as he was not sent anywhere with access to starfighters. He rose through the junior ranks with remarkable speed, but after becoming a Corporal he was given command of an Uplink Hyper Relay Station where his career stalled when it was decided he needed more seaosning. He had been posted back to Shakuras where he had been little more than a secretary for Star Command Academy. He was miserable and just as he was preparing to resign his commission and take up a position on a civilian cargo freighter HQ decided he was too good an officer to waste planetside and he was promoted to Leftenant and made Night Watch Commanding Officer on the ScSS Korius as it served within the Core Worlds. While he had loved being in space he had hated the overtly political nature of life in the Core Worlds service, with officers jockeying for position and being friendly to your face before stabbing you in the back in order to gain a promotion or great job. He again found himself questioning his position within the fleet and even went as far as handing in his resignation, but a good word from his commanding officer saved his career, In 322AE he was pomoted to Commander and transferred to the ScSS Banabhatta as Executive Officer. Here again he found himself stifled. While he loved his job the illegal transgressions of Captain Reh'Jii'Kolos and other senior officers had made him hate serving on the ship that many considered the joke of the fleet and he could not act against the Captain openly due to other conspirators within the command staff. By 325AE he was finally able to gain evidence and bring it to the Sky Marshall's. Reh'Jii'Kolos was then arrested, court martialled and sent to jail. He had been sharing an Arcade with Dr Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa and Selena Gomez for two years due to the Captain's actions. 'Oblivion In 326AE he was unhappy to find that Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, who he considered an unstable maverick, was going to be his commanding officer, but quickly changed his opinion of her once he saw her command style and how she gained results. He had become jaded and suspicious, but under the command of Mexonber-Quad he started regaining his confidence and started becoming the officer he could be. He was firm friends with Dr Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa and Selena Gomez and quickly formed strong friendships with Dr Alexander McDougal, Tiffany Knowles and Jovan Johnson. When the Banabhatta got a starfighter wing he looked forward to regaining his starfighter rating. Despite an increasing closeness to Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, including getting her an expensive bronze casting of the Banabhatta for her birthday, he had accepted when Ensign Dominique Swan asked him out on a date. He and Swan had a couple of dates, but he ended it as he wanted Ejjina Mexonber-Quad instead. It took until Bellan 327AE until he and Ejjina started a relationship. By December they were talking about moving to Baraben Prime together and he proposed. She accepted. In 328AE whilst waiting for a transfer the ScSS Jules Verne was kidnapped by the Nostluhk and the Podrink 452 Incident began. He supported Ejjina's decision to break their orders and launch an illegal rescue mission. Once in the Podrink 452 System he first led a team in the shuttlecraft Meratonin down to a Nostluhk facility on the moon of Hamatschiscti where he met and brought back Caretaker, and then led the Metatonin on a rescue mission across the Cancri plains searching for survivors and battling massive feral dogs. He then led a rescue team within the Nostluhk facility itself. He managed to rescue several people and get his team abck and helped the Banabhatta fly back to the Alliance, but died of injuries he sustained in battle with the Trict minutes from home. He was laid to rest in a Star Command burial, sent into the sun of the Jahoo'Labad System. He was awarded the Crest of Valour for his heroic actions during the Podrink 452 Incident. Appearance He had dark brown eyes and brown skin. Once he started working out with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad he quickly morphed into the best shape of his life, chiselled and muscular.